


[Podfic] "Red Meat" by RHJunior

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Fluttershy inadvertently teaches her friends the facts of life.No, not those. The ones about the food chain.





	[Podfic] "Red Meat" by RHJunior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810700) by [RHJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHJunior/pseuds/RHJunior). 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YR5MrFNgr-ydTBMTtH0zqn2PqKSp8uDC) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xihkl0l075272em/Red%20Meat--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Red Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810700)

**Author:** [RHJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHJunior/pseuds/RHJunior)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **General Audiences

**Length: **00:07:26

**Summary: **Fluttershy inadvertently teaches her friends the facts of life.  
No, not those. The ones about the food chain.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
